Another Thief Added
by MoonLightLoveStar
Summary: One night, an ordinary girl named Ayame Rumiko is recruited for a group of thieves who call themselves the Black Foxes. Will her life change forever or will it return to normal? Another thing, she's not allowed to fall in love with any of them. What if one of them fall in love with her? What if she falls in love with him? Genres: Romance, Mystery, Adventure, Hurt, & Comfort
1. Prologue

I woke up and got ready for work, but my mind was on the dream I had. Who could have been calling my name? The voice was so familiar.

I opened my jewelry box I got from my childhood friend, Tatsuro Togoshi. I got out the ring my parents gave that same day. They had told me it was from my great-grandfather who wanted to give it me, but he died when I was ten.

Work was always a busy day on Fridays for some reason. "So many visitors, today," I said. "More than usual."  
All of a sudden, the alarm goes off.

"There's supposed to be tight security today because of the 11th-century gold tiara. What could have happened for the alarm to go? I need to call the police." I told myself.

As I ran through the hallway, I bumped into two men dressed in black. "Who are you, and… hey, give me back that painting!"

"There's still someone working!"

"You're interesting!" One of them told me. I ran after them, but as I did, I bumped into a display case.

"Ow!" I yelled. The statue started to wobble. One of the guys saw that it was going crash down on me and ran to help me.

"Hey, watch out!" he yelled at me, then grabbed ahold of the statue. "What the heck is thing made of?"

"It's a bronze statue from the Makonde Tribe from Africa," I answered. The light was too bright for me to see his face. He put it back on the display case.

"Hurry up!" the other one yelled.

"Hey, she's the one who freaked out and crashed into the display case!" he told him.

"Well, I'm glad you're not hurt."

"I wouldn't have cared if I got hurt, now give me back the painting!" I shouted.

"It's the Black Foxes! They've come again!" A police officer yelled from outside.

_The Black Foxes?!_

"Bye, now, and take care." one of the thieves said, patting me on the head.

"Since you're being so polite, why don't you give back the painting?" I calmly said. My ring shined in the bright light as I got up.

One of them grabbed my wrist and asked, "Hey, where did you get that ring?"

"We don't have time for her right now! Let's go!"

"Hey, wait!" I exclaimed, but they were already out of sight. The police came in, and ran towards me.

"Miss, are you alright?" they asked. I nodded. They interrogated me, and asked if I'd seen their faces. I replied with a no.

Later that evening, Ranko, Tatsuro's little sister, and I went out to eat.

"Hey, you know that I know that you have over a million dollars in your bank account," she whispered, "then why don't you buy a mansion or something. You could be famous."

"That's exactly what I want to avoid, Ranko." I told her. "I don't want to be famous."

"Come on. Why not? I mean it could be amazing, right?"

"The answers still a no." We ordered our food and paid it as well. Then, two guys come in. One of them was arguing with the waiter.

"You ran out of them!"

"We're sorry, sir. If you'd like anything else, we'll order you that."

"Screw you, people." he said to himself. Then, the other brown-headed guy whispers something in his ear, and they walk over this way.

"Hey, Ayame, the two hotties are coming this way." Ranko said.

"Shut up, Ranko." We chatted with the guys a little bit. Then, I got a call from my boyfriend.

"Excuse me." I said. "Ranko, watch over my stuff."

"Gotcha," she said, and continued talking to the guys.

I went outside, and answered the call. He starts yelling at me, and our argument starts. After a while, Ranko comes out to see what was taking me so long, and the guys tagged along.

"What do you you're breaking up with me?!… Yes, I knew you hooked up with some other chick, and… Hello? Hello? HELLO?!" I yelled into the phone. "Screw him, he hung up on me. He's going come running back to me when he figures out that his lady is having an affair."

I went back inside, with the casual look. "Everything go alright."

"Do ya think it did?" I raised an eyebrow. "First, the museum gets robbed, then, I get questioned, and now, this stupid crap to deal with. Wait 'til I get my hands on him."

"Are you going to eat your noodles? They're getting cold," the blonde gestured.

"No, not in the mood to eat anymore. You can have them if you want," I replied. I chatted with guys and Ranko a little. I let out a yawn and covered it with my hand.

"Hey, you wanna know something, beautiful," the orange-haired guy said, taking my hand with the ring, "I think we're going to be soul-mates forever."

"Um… no response," I turned to Ranko.

"Aww, that's so sweet," she said dreamily.

"You're no use. Well, I need to get going," I got up, "Bye, Ranko. Bye, you two."

"See yeah." I left the bar. I walked the way home in the chilly night.

I checked my mail. *sigh* "Garbage… garbage… wrong person… and… what's this 'We're coming to get you tonight – BLACK FOXES.' Must be another prank." I muttered. I got home and showered. After I changed into my Pjs, which was just a pair of sweatpants and a matching top, I turned on the TV. Soon enough, I went to sleep.

A short while later, I heard a rustling noise. At first, I thought that it's just the wind. Before I knew it, I heard whispering and then someone covered my mouth with their hand.

"Stay quiet and don't make a move," he whispered. Too stunned to think, I bit him and he jumped back.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"Th-that was for scaring me the s-second time." I replied.

"Huh, didn't expect you to recognize me that quickly." he said, rubbing his hand. "You are amazing at remembering people, aren't you?" I don't answer; I just look around and see three other guys. I recognized two of them from earlier. The other must have been the one who protected me from the falling statue.

"Hey, are you going to answer me?" he asked. I shake my head, being too afraid to speak.

"Hey, Kenshi, you're scaring her even more," the orange said. "Oops… well, it doesn't matter now, I'm Hiro." He offers me his hand. I refuse, and stand up.

"My turn to introduce myself, I'm Riki and that guy over there is Takuto," he said. I look over to where he was but I don't see him there.

"Well, you guys already know me," I said, looking away, trying not to meet anyone's gaze.

"Something's wrong, what is it?" Riki asked.

"Nothing you need to know of," I answered. I look at them all one by one.

"Ok then, um… you have to come with us," Hiro said.

"Why?" I asked. "If you want the ring, then take it, just promise to give it back… please?"

"Sorry, but we came to get a two-package deal, which means we need you and the ring," Riki said, winking at me.

"I'm not going anywhere with a group of thieves!" I yelled. I felt someone cover my mouth and point a gun to the side of my waist. I turn to him and see that it's Takuto. "Mmph!"

"Keep quiet, girl, and we'll take you by force if we have to, understood?" he said, releasing his hand from my mouth. "Man, girls are such a pain."

"I'm not afraid," I whispered, "go on and shoot me, I… don't… care."

"Grr…," he said with an annoyed tone. "You're a pain in the ass."

"Haha, you really are feisty, aren't ya?" Hiro asked. "Just like earlier when you told him let go of your wrist. So, what kind of trouble were you having there on the phone?"

"That is completely out of your business!" I snapped at him.

"Hey, Takahishi, keep your calm. And, um, we have to take you no matter what, so let's go, ok?" Kenshi said.

"…Fine," I said, looking down. One of them takes me by the arm and takes me out from the window. A few minutes later, we got back to the bar.

_This place? I was here earlier with Ranko._

"Hey, long time no see, Ayame," an older looking man said. "I'm Atsumu, but everyone calls me Boss."

"Hi," I said. I glared at everyone.

"Tch… you really are annoying," Takuto told me, looking me in the eye.

"Stop being mean to her, Takkun!" Hiro shouted.

"Ok, if you want to know, you're going to have to take seat," Riki said. I obeyed him, and sat at the counter of the bar. One by one, they all formed a semicircle around me.

"How'd you know that I wanted to know why I'm here?" I asked.

"Um... instinct," he answered.

"We brought you here to recruit you for the Black Foxes," Kenshi explained, "we need your fingerprints because your great-grandfather left something behind for you."

"The ring was just a symbol for us to find you, Ayame," Hiro said. "Do you remember anything about your childhood?"

"I… I don't know," I said, sounding down. "I don't remember much. A lot happened when I was little."

"Something's up?" Riki said. "You sound really down. Tell us what's wrong."

"Hm… oh, it's nothing, I'll tell you guys some other time." I replied.


	2. Chapter 1

"Ok… who's going to babysit Miss Ayame?" Atsumu asked.

"Huh," I wondered, "what do you mean by 'babysit?'".

"Let's have Takkun babysit her since they don't get along well," Riki said.

"Perfect idea!" Hiro said.

"No, she should be able to pick who gets to babysit her," Kenshi argued.

"Fine," Hiro sighed.

"I really don't care who 'babysits' me," I sighed.

"Ok, then… this is the order: Takuto, me, Kenshi, Boss, and last, Hiro."

"Why do I have to be last?!" he shouted. No one replied.

"…whatever," I muttered.

Takuto dragged me to the basement. It was dark down there, and I tripped. I fell on my bottom.

"What's down here?" I asked. He offers me his hand. I refuse, and he shrugged. I tried to get up, but it was impossible. This time when he offered his hand, I took it because I had no choice.

"I can ask Boss to put up some lights here if you want to?" he offered.

"Um, no, thanks because if you do, I probably won't ever come down here," I rejected.

"Ok," he said, "give me your phone."

"Why?"

"Just listen to me!"

"No!" He digs through my pockets and takes out my phone. "Hey!"

He put a tracer in my phone. After that, we went home. Just after I entered my apartment, he grabbed my wrist.

"How am I supposed to sleep if you continue making that face?" he said.

"Oh… sorry," I turned around, but he was still holding onto my wrist.

"Ahem, you're going to tell me what's wrong 'cause I'm not leaving."

"Tell the others that I want to start trusting them now, and not after I get to know them, please?" I smiled.

"Since you smiled, I will," he answered.

"Thanks," I muttered. He let go of my wrist, and called the others to tell them what I told him. They all said in return for my trust, they would tell me about the missions. I was fine with whatever they decided.

Before I went to bed, I get a call from Takuto.

"Don't try to get a new phone," he told me.

"Ok," I replied, "I don't need another one."

"Good night."

"Good night."

I got into bed, and thought about what happened today. _First a break in at the museum, then a break up, and now being recruited into a group of thieves who call themselves the "Black Foxes." Though… their faces do seem familiar. Maybe, it's just my imagination._

Eventually, I fell asleep with the lights on. I heard my phone beep many times, but before I could realize that my phone was ringing, I was sucked in a deep sleep. I didn't even realize that my lights were on. Takuto came in from the window, and turned off the lights for me, and left.


End file.
